The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's
The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's is the 33rd episode in the VeggieTales series, it is based on The Prodigal Son parable from the Bible and a parody of MGM's "The Wizard Of Oz" film adaptation. Plot Darby O'Gill resides at the O'Gill farm and is the son of a Kansas floss farmer, but he just wants to have fun more than anything else in the world. When he learns about a fancy amusement park known as The Wonderful Land Of Ha’s and its mysterious wizard who promises to make his dreams come true, Darby is determined to go with his money despite his father warning that it is for college and then tells him he’s needed to help with the harvest. Darby decides to leave with his pet pig Tutu by his side, as the two flee the cornfields and hide inside a trailer as a tornado sweeps them away to the Wonderful Land Of Ha’s. Along the way he meets a scarecrow who is bored, a tin man who loves to ride roller coasters, and a lion who craves cotton candy. Each with their own dreams, they set off to see the wizard in The Wonderful Land Of Ha's, the funnest place on Earth. The group spends a great deal of time in The Wonderful Land Of Ha's, but soon run out of money and are forced to leave as the wizard informs Darby that he is a phony business man who used his wizard identity to make money for a living. Darby is disappointed and angry at the wizard, while being unsure of what to do as he's afraid that his father will hate him for wasting his college funds. Threatening to tell the world about what The Land Of Ha's is really like, the wizard takes Darby hostage and throws him in his basement. However Darby's friends eventually break him out of the basement and publicly humiliate the fake wizard. In the end, Darby sadly leaves his friends and goes back home. Once there, Darby sees his dad and apologizes to him, as he offers to become his slave if he will only take him back, but his dad refuses his offer and accepts him back as his son. Cast of characters Junior Asparagus as Darby O'Gill Dad Asparagus as Mr. O'Gill the farmer Mr. Lunt as a farmhand and the scarecrow Larry the cucumber as a farmhand and the tin man Pa Grape as a farmhand and the lion Don Gourdon as the Bobby the bully and Chester the bully Madame Blueberry as Splenda the sweet but non-fattening fairy The French peas as the munchies in Munchieland Archibald Asparagus as the wizard of Ha's Song list "Somewhere, Beyond The Barn" - a parody of "Somewhere, Over The Rainbow" "His Name Is Darby" "Follow Old Yellow McToad" - a parody of "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" "It's Time To See The Wizard" - a parody of "We're Off To See The Wizard" "With A Ha Ha Ha And A Ho Ho Ho" - a parody of "The Merry Old Land Of Oz" "You Can Always Come Home" Category:The Wizard Of Oz Category:Movies